Life's A Dance ch2
by ks
Summary: A new student arrives...


Life's a Dance2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the new ones that are being introduced. I'm just doing this for fun.  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.  
  
All the Cliffhangers sat under the gazebo talking. It had been three days since they all had been back together and they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Scott sat by David who was still obviously interested in Daisy, Shelby and Ezra sat back to back on a bench, Juliete, Auggie, and Daisy were leaning against a pole.  
  
Scott: Here we're getting some newbies today.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Ah yes, the joy of welcoming a lost soul to our group.  
  
Everyone laughed at Daisy's comment except Shelby. Shelby looked over at Daisy, she could tell something was bothering her, but she hadn't had the time to ask her since the Cliffhangers had all been spending most of their time together, recommended by Peter and Sophie. " I haven't even got to talk to Scott that much", Shelby thought to herself. Shelby glanced over at Scott who was smiling at her. She smiled back and then laid her head back on Ezra's shoulder. This surprised Ezra, but he didn't shake it off. He could tell Shelby was trying to show the real her to everyone.  
  
Shelby: You think once we get these newbies Peter and Sophie will allow us to do our on thing.  
  
David: You don't love me Shelby.  
  
David just smirked at Shelby who gave a disgusted look back.  
  
Shelby: And the truth comes out.  
  
Everyone laughed except David who didn't know exactly what to do.  
  
Scott: They just put us together cause we're all seniors this year.  
  
Juliete: That's not fair guys, they just want us to set a good example for the new kids that are coming.  
  
Ezra: Why, they're just as screwed up as us. Doesn't mean we have to walk around joined at the hip.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, when I first came to this humble establishment I wasn't thrown into a nice, lovey dovey group like they want us to be.  
  
Juliete: Hey! I was in that group.  
  
Shelby smirked at Juliete  
  
Shelby: I know…  
  
Auggie who had been looking at the trees spoke up.  
  
Auggie: Wonder who they are?  
  
David: Dysfunctional teens just like ourselves…duh.  
*************************************  
  
Sophie walked into Peter's office to find him holding a file in his hands.  
  
Peter: And this one's for you…  
  
Peter handed the file to Sophie. He watched her expression changed to one of pain as she read over it.  
  
Peter: Rough stuff. She should probably be in a better equipped facility, but her parents refuse to send her to one.  
  
Sophie took a seat in one of the chairs and studied the file closer.  
  
Sophie: Laura Spencer, sixteen years old. Peter is what it says here true?  
  
Peter was squeezing a stress ball and through it to the ground. It just spun around and Peter watched it. Once it had stopped he leaned up against his desk.  
  
Peter: Sure is Soph. She turned sixteen six months ago. Her parents gave her a car, she went for her first drive, and she ran over a kid. It was dark-she couldn't see and…The kid was paralyzed and has brain damage. He is still on life support, his parents refuse to take him off it.  
  
Peter's voice trailed off -the story had really shook him up. He cleared his throat and continued.  
  
Peter: She hasn't spoken since then. She's depressed, and is suffering from anarexia. She's having her physical right now, but the doctor said she's at least fifteen pounds under weight.  
  
Sophie did her best to hold back tears. She knew she wasn't supposed to make the situation personal, but this case was tough.  
  
Sophie: Do her parents think she's doing drugs?  
  
Peter shook his head giving a confused look.  
  
Peter: They don't know Soph. She want talk to them, she stays locked in her room and shuts out the world. That's why they sent her here. They're concerned about her.  
  
Sophie nodded her head as if she understood and got up to walk out.  
  
Peter ran over and grabbed her hand, he could tell she as upset.  
  
Peter: Sophie, you have to be strong. You have to be strong for me, for her, and for yourself.  
  
Sophie nodded her head and then gave Peter a hug.  
  
Sophie: I know Peter, I will be.   
  
Peter: I love you Sophie Becker.  
  
Sophie: I love you too Peter.  
  
Peter: I'll go tell the Cliffhangers the situation so maybe they'll slack up on their shock therapy.   
  
Sophie showed a little smile and then walked out of the room. Peter beat his fist up against the door and then lay his forehead on it.  
  
Peter: This is going to be a hell of a year.  
***********************************  
  
Peter walked around the campus until he found the group he was looking for. They were at the gazebo talking and laughing together. Peter couldn't help but smile to himself, they had come so far. He walked over to them…  
  
Peter: Hey guys. How's it going?  
  
Shelby: Peter, we're at a school for dysfunctional teens. How do you think it's going?  
  
Peter wasn't sure how to take this comment by Shelby. He was hoping she'd lost that shell around him, but maybe he was wrong.  
  
Shelby: Geez, just kidding.  
  
Peter gave a little smile and decided to let the comment go.  
  
Peter: Anyway there's going to be a new student in you group in just about thirty minutes, she's having her physical done now.  
  
David gave a little grin.  
  
David: She?  
  
Peter: Uh-huh, anyway she's suffering from anarexia and I was hoping you guys could be considerate to her. Since your seniors and all this year, you need to set an example.  
  
Daisy: That's gonna be a screwed up example.  
  
Peter looked over at Daisy. He remember Sophie telling him Daisy acted a little odd during their one on one together- odd even for Daisy.  
  
Peter: Anyway, she'll tell you her story when she's ready, but no thin to win jokes.  
  
Shelby gave a little smirk.  
  
Shelby: Heard about those huh?  
  
Peter nodded his head yes.  
  
Juliete: Don't worry, we'll be nice.  
  
Shelby: Can't promise anything Peter. Words just POP out sometimes.  
  
Peter: For me too Shelby. Words like kitchen duty if you're not nice.  
  
Shelby: Ok, I can take a hint- don't have to be told twice.   
  
Peter: Good, just be yourselves around her and make her feel welcome.  
  
Scott: You're kidding right? I mean I come here and get dissed and stalked *Scott took a moment to smile at Shelby*, and this newbie shows up and we're supposed to bow down and kiss her feet.  
  
Auggie: Yo, she royalty or somthin'?  
  
Peter just smiled at them. He knew they were just giving him a hard time, but this was important.  
  
Peter: Anyway, Daisy you're her first week buddy.  
  
Daisy: Why me? Why not Juliete? They can talk about being thin.  
  
Juliete just gave Daisy a glare.  
  
Peter: Nope, it's you Daisy.  
  
Ezra: You're the chosen one.  
  
Daisy just smirked at Ezra and then closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
Peter: Good. Sophie will bring her here soon, be nice guys.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* Nice- come on Peter, you know us better than that.  
  
Peter: I know, that's why I keep reminding you.  
  
Peter gave them all a grin and turned around and walked off.  
  
Scott: Wonder who she is…  
  
Shelby turned around and looked at Scott.   
  
"Wonder why he's so interested", she thought to herself.  
  
David: Doesn't matter, she is a SHE.  
  
Ezra gave him a nasty glare and everyone else just sat there in silence.  
**********************************  
  
Sophie walked into the admit room to see a girl who looked no older than thirteen sitting there in a chair, all slumped over. She had medium length, auburn colored hair. She looked up at Sophie. Sophie noticed she had green eyes, but it seemed all the life had been drained out of them. Sophie went over and sat in the chair across from the feeble girl.  
  
Sophie: Laura Spencer, I'm Sophie Becker I'll be your counselor.  
  
Sophie extended her hand to the girl, but got no response.  
  
Sophie: That's a completely normal reaction Laura. I know you're scared being in a new place and all, but it's safe here at Horizon. If you follow the rules, you'll do just fine. There's no sex, no violence, and no inappropriate touching. Anything you tell me, or any of the other counselors here will stay just between us unless I suspect harm to yourself or others, then I'm instructed by law to report it. Understand?  
  
Sophie got no response. She felt sorry for the young girl.  
  
Sophie: Ok, you've been assigned to the Cliffhanger group. Remember- everyone here has problems, so don't feel embarrassed.   
  
Sophie paused and waited for a response but got none. The girls just continued to stare at the wall behind Sophie.  
  
Sophie: Ok, guess we can get you settled in then. I'll help you with your bags.  
  
Sophie picked up a bag and Laura took the other bag and they headed out the door.  
***********************  
  
Sophie and Laura walked up to the group that was still sitting under the gazebo. They all looked up at Sophie when they saw her walking towards them.  
  
Sophie: Hey guys, this is Laura, she'll be in your group.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Welcome to our group of the dysfunctional teens Laura.  
  
Sophie: Laura, these are the Cliffhangers.  
  
Shelby: Yep, that's what we're none as, the Cliffhangers.  
  
Juliete: Guys, stop being so mean. Laura I'm Juliete.  
  
Juliete went over to shake Laura's hand, but got no resposne.  
  
Shelby: Good one queeny.  
  
Sophie: Laura, that is Shelby, Ezra, Juliete, Auggie, Daisy, David, and Scott.  
  
Sophie pointed to everyone as she said their' names.  
  
David: *sarcasticly* Can you talk? If not that's ok, I like a challenge.  
  
Ezra: Don't listen to him Laura, he's the resident dummy.  
  
David just gave Ezra a glare.  
  
Sophie: Laura, Daisy will be your first week buddy. She'll show you the ropes. Today you will stay in your room and write in the journal we will provide you with.  
  
Scott: It really sucks. You have to write down all your thoughts.  
  
Shelby looked back at Scott. She reminded herself she still needed to talk to him-ALONE.  
  
Auggie: Yo, they're just trippin' ya. It's ain't that bad once you get used to it.  
  
Sophie: Thank you Auggie. Daisy, give her the tour and be back at the dorms in twenty minutes.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* Yes my faithful leader.  
  
Sophie just gave Daisy a little smirk.  
  
Sophie: As for everyone else, two more students will be joining your group sometime today so stay near. Peter has called group for tonight after supper.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, Laura, you'll love that. We spill our guts, or at least they try to make you.  
  
Shelby gave a little smirk at Sophie who just shrugged it off.  
  
Sophie: Ok, guess my work here is done. Have fun.  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Fun?  
  
Sophie just ignored the remark and started walking back to Peter office.  
  
David: So Laura, do you talk, really. Was that just an act for Sophie.  
  
No response.  
  
Daisy: Come on let's go.  
  
Daisy started walking off and Laura followed her.  
  
Shelby: Wonder what her damage is.  
  
Juliete: Shelby do you always have to be so mean? You were being half way nice ten minutes ago and now look at you.  
  
Shelby just gave Juliete a little smirk and got up to walk off. Scott followed after her.  
  
Ezra: Great, newbies come in and wack this place up.  
  
David: Oh Ezra, you're just afraid I'll win her heart.  
  
Ezra: Thought you liked Daisy…  
  
David just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
David: Things change.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, just lay off for a while. Give the newbie time to settle in.  
  
Juliete: Thank you Augusto.  
  
Juliete gave Auggie a kiss on the cheek and then wrapped her arm around his' arm.  
******************************  
  
Scott chased after Shelby. It wasn't that she was running, he just wanted her to have some time to think to herself so he gave her a little head start.  
  
Scott: Hey Shel.  
  
Shelby didn't turn around, she just kept on walking. Scott ran up to her and took her hand and walked with her. She didn't pull back.  
  
Scott: I know I haven't got to talk to you that much since we've been back. In between those one on ones and getting ready for the newbie I guess Peter kept us busy huh?  
  
Shelby didn't respond, just kept on walking.  
  
Scott: What's wrong, you can tell me Shelby. I love you.  
  
Scott thought back to the night of the morp. He had told Shelby he loved her. That was the first time he'd told any girl that, with the exception of his mom. Shelby hadn't said it back, but Scott knew she felt the same way.  
  
Scott: You want to talk?  
  
Shelby: Uh Scott, I got a lot on my mind right now.  
  
Scott: I know what you were doing back there.  
  
Shelby: Ok  
  
Scott: You were trying to let the real you show to everyone Shel. That was a brave thing to do. I know it's gonna take time though…I'm here with you.  
  
Shelby stopped walking and turned around and gave Scott a hug.  
  
Shelby: Thanks Scott, that means a lot to me.  
****************************  
  
  
Daisy looked at the girl that was walking beside her. They hadn't said a word to each other, except for Daisy to tell her what a certain building was.  
  
Daisy: I know you have a deep secret.  
  
Daisy talked with no enthusiasm at all.  
  
Daisy: It will come out, just wait and see. They all come out.   
  
Laura didn't look at Daisy, she just kept her eyes focused on what was ahead of her.  
  
Daisy: You don't want to talk about it, fine. But it will come out, remember that.  
  
Daisy continued to talk with no enthusiasm. "I have a secret too", she thought to herself "and I'm going to do my best to hide it."   
***************************  
  
Sophie walked in to Peter's office to see him staring hard at a file.  
  
Sophie: New admit in my group?  
  
Peter didn't look up from the file  
  
Peter: Not sure yet. I was planning on it, but there's a twist to it.  
  
Sophie: What? It can't be that bad.  
  
Peter continued to stare intently at the file.  
  
Peter: His parents are homosexuals Soph.  
*************************************  
  
Next: Another student arrives.  
  
This chapter is setting up for things to come. I hope you're enjoying it so far.  
PLEASE REVIEW   
***********************************************************************  



End file.
